


three french hens

by oversized_child (Hell_on_Wheels)



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Dinner, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Three French hens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you tried™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_on_Wheels/pseuds/oversized_child
Summary: Two people cook. They both suck at cooking.





	three french hens

**Author's Note:**

> [Tasty Turkey Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MWZ8DpihwQ)

"Nonono!!!! You're supposed to brine the turkey!"

"Why? It's literally useless."

"Well, according to this Tasty video, you're supposed to rub salt all over the turkey. Like, and I googled it earlier, it's meant so that you don't have to baste your turkey later."

"Google, schmoogle. You don't have to go by the book with everything."

"Said the person that wanted to make a green bean casserole."

"Look, a green bean casserole. Is absolutely essential for any meal with turkey."

"THat's for ThankSGIVING, not for CHRISTMAS."

"THEN WHY ARE WE COOKING A TURKEY FOR CHRISTMAS?"

"Because it just MAKES SENSE? It's like, the cousin of Thanksgiving."

"Whatever. We'll go with your fancy-schamncy 'dry brine' instead of just basting the bird."

"Fine."

They pouted, then dissolved into giggles. Claire just poked Michael in the side. "Just rub salt all over the bird. It doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, but in this video, you gotta put butter under the turkey skin. That's hard. And I'm bad at cooking."

"So'm I. This is why we're following a Tasty video."

Michael groaned. "Why do you trust them?"

Claire shrugged. "They seem like they know what they're doing."

"Key word there being 'seem.' Why don't we just go with my mom's recipe? She's done it like - a thousand times." Michael shrugged.

"Yeah, but you haven't cooked. Like. At all."

"Psh, minor details. I've seen her make it just as many times."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Sure. We're still following this recipe because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"And yet, you trust so well in bed."

Claire smacked Michael and blushed. "In bed and out of bed are two completely separate, different subjects."

Michael laughed. "Que sera, sera."

Claire pouted. "You're stupid. Just brine the turkey."

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up  
> next chapter's angst.


End file.
